


Love me dead

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: Sansa Stark flees the purple wedding leaving behind a cryptic warning.Sansa Stark x pretty much everyone. I've had this idea a long time and I'm finally writing it. Canon up to purple wedding with only mention of a few minor changes.This is a Sansa centric fic.





	1. The Viper, The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long ongoing fic, so please be patient with me. I'm writing as I go so don't hate me.

"I want to bring those, who have wronged me, to justice. And all those, who have wronged me, are right here. I will begin with Ser Gregor Clegane, who killed my sister's children and then raped her, with their blood still on his hands, before killing her too. I will be your champion. " Tyrion could not mask his joy at hearing those words. Oberyn made to leave the cell.

"Wait." Oberyn turned an eyebrow raised. "Sansa, my lady wife, had nightmares before she fled the capital. She would often wake at night screaming and would whisper something eerie and cryptic before falling back to sleep. She would wake in the morning with no memory of the terrors she had seen during the night. None of them have made sense, until now." Oberyn turns to face Tyrion completely, a serious look on his face.

"Your lady wife was having dreams about me?" Oberyn cracked a smile.

"One night she awoke and whispered 'when a viper taunts a mountain, he ends up dead.'" The smile slips from Oberyn's face. "You are often called the red viper of Dorne, and Gregor Clegane is the mountain. Be careful my friend. Because your sister is not the only one who is relying on you to serve justice." Oberyn gives Tyrion a curt nod before turning and leaving the cell, Tyrion's words weighing heavy on his mind.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fight was going in his favor, He had the Mountain on his back, mortally wounded. He wanted justice for his sister. He wanted justice so bad he could taste the revenge on his tongue bitter sweet as a lemon cake. But Tyrion's warning burned at the back of his mind. "YOU RAPED HER. YOU MURDERED HER. YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN." He screamed at the mountain. He was going to win! He had to, for Elia. He gave Ellaria one last look-

He barely dodged the swing of the mountains mighty fist. He thrust the spear a final time through his skull and whispered, his voice full of rage and despair, "You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children." He gave a burning stare at Tywin Lannister and excited the arena and entered her lovers arms. He could not hear the cheers of the crowd. He could not hear the praise from his lover and Tyrion. His entire focus was on the pride of lions watching him from the box above him. Justice will be served.


	2. The Vengeance of a Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice will be served, no matter the cost.

"How would you like to see Dorne, my friend?" Oberyn asked Tyrion, who was currently packing to leave Kings Landing, which was clearly no longer a safe option. Tyrion stopped to look at the prince.

"I hear the wine their wine is great, and the women even better." Tyrion grinned wolfishly at the prince. "There is something I must do here first. Something that must be done tonight." Oberyn raised an eyebrow. "As it so happens, I have very similar business to attend to. Pack your things, we leave at midnight. Oh, and pack your wife's things. We will see her soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyrion held a knife to his former lovers throat. He had found her lying on the bed of his father's room, where he had come to say a final goodbye to the old man. "why did you betray me." He hissed at Shae. "All I ever did was love you. I cast you aside to protect you! Cersie was hunting you and I wanted you safe! Why did you betray me! ANSWER ME!" Tyrion screamed at the woman.

"I never loved you. I was in it for the money. And if I was with you their was an abundance as well as shelter and protection. The minute you stopped providing that for me I had to find it with someone else. I would never love a freak like you, My lion." Shae's words were cold but her eyes were filled with tears, her voice breaking.

"Liar." Shae looked at him with such sorrow.

"I was angry at you for casting me aside. You had your pretty lady wife what need did you have of a whore? I didn't love you! And I was never yours to love! And now I belong to your father. And you need to leave." Shae's voice was strong and full of anger now. She pointed toward the door.

"Why my father?" Tyrion's voice was clipped and full of venom.

"A lion's a lion." Shae spat. Tyrion lunged his wrist and the knife cut the necklace he gave her from her throat and into his hand.

"You are not who I thought you were." Tyrion left the room Shae clutching her throat, eyes wide with fear. He went and waited in his cabin on Prince Oberyn's ship, until the bells went off throughout Kings Landing. Moments later the Prince boarded the ship and they set sail. Tyrion looked at Oberyn, "What was your business my friend?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Oberyn watched Tyrion leave his father's chambers, tucking a knife into his belt. A moment later a pretty foreign girl left the room in tears. Oberyn waited for the lion to return. He did not have to wait long, Within five minutes Tywin had returned to his room. Oberyn waited a few minutes for the lion to situate himself and the he moved in. Tywin Lannister was sitting at his desk, looking over a letter. He looked up to see a crossbow leveled at his chest.

"Admit what you did." Prince Oberyn glared at Tywin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Oberyn shoots the crossbow and hits Tywin in the stomach. He reloads before Tywin can eve process what has happened.

"Admit that you ordered my sister's murder. Admit you ordered her children dead! Admit that you caused all of it!" Oberyn never raised his voice but his tone chilled Tywin to the bone.

"All right I admit it. I gave the order to kill them. Now put that crossbow down, and we can talk about reparations."

"Reparations? You think I'm here for reparations?" Oberyn laughed and let another arrow fly straight into Tywin's heart. "I'm here for justice." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was your business my friend?" Tyrion asked Oberyn. Oberyn

looked off into the distance. "Justice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that after that last line I have the image in my head of Tyrion saying my father is dead isn't he? And the Oberyn just going yup.  
> Also you guys don't know how close I was to killing Shae, but I didn't.


	3. Little bird in a Mockingbird cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the archive warnings before reading this chapter. If something in the archive warnings makes you want to not read on I wouldn't read this chapter.

Sansa didn't trust littlefinger. Only a fool would trust littlefinger. But he had saved her life and she had no where else to go. All along the trip to the vale she thought about the deciscions she had made that had led her to this situation. She often thought about The Hound. She wished she had gone with him, when he'd asked. Maybe he'd have brought her home, or maybe he would have kept her for himself. _'Better him than Petyr Baelish.'_ Sansa mused to herself. She stared at the ocean over the ships railing wishing she could swim all the way to Winterfell, swim all the way home. Though Winterfell was no longer her home, not while the Boltons live there.

"My lady you look troubled." Littlefinger said standing too close for Sansa's comfort. He put a hand on her shoulder to "reassure her" and she had to control the urge to gag.

"I am just thinking of my family, or what's left of it. What's left of Winterfell." Sansa stiffened when Petyr shifted and his hip rested against her shoulder. She wished The Hound were here. She should have stuck with him.

"Don't worry dear, soon all will be as it should. Your family will be back together at Winterfell and you will be married to someone more... _appropriate_." Petyr started rubbing small circles on her shoulder. _The Hound is not here. Only I can protect me._

"If you'll excuse me Lord Baelish, I have an embroidary I should like to finish before our trip ends." Sansa stood and put some distance between them. "I'll be in my chambers if you have need of me." A slightly sour look crossed Petyr's face but was quickly covered with a carefully practiced smile.

"Of course my dear. I will escort you to dinner tonight." Sansa suppressed a shudder.

"That would be lovely my lord." Sansa dropped a quick curtsy before all but fleeing the room. He was stronger and more clever than she was, she would not be able to avoid him for long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sansa did her best not to be left alone with Petyr for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived at The Vale, she did what she could not to be noticed. Sansa's favorite game to play with young Robin was hide'n'seek, because before long Robin would grow tired of looking for Sansa and abandon her. Though Robin often grew bored rather quickly he always jumped at the chance to play, his eyes would light up at the notion Sansa wanted to play with him. He would call her 'my bride' or 'my lady' and beg her to tell him stories. Sansa always found the best nooks to hide in and would spend hours regaling Robin with tales of brave knights, and dragons, and pretty maidens in need of rescue. Sansa was happy for the excuse to hide from Petyr, Robin was just happy someone wanted to spend time with him.

However, Sansa could not avoid Petyr forever. After an incident in the courtyard where she made Robin cry, Petyr appeared nearly out of thin air. He kissed her then. Sansa's whole body seized with fear, of what he might do and what could she do? But then he pulled back, staring into her widened eyes, and walked away. Sansa collapsed against the stone wall and cried for an hour. Sansa thought about her kisses with Joffrey, And her kiss with The Hound on the night he left, But they weren't anything like this. Sansa decided to not let it happen again. She got up and went to apologize to Robin. Her plan had been going rather well until her aunt died.

Sansa had to be extra careful now that her Aunt was no longer here to keep Petyr occupied and lord Royce had taken Robin to train him properly. Sansa was careful to keep within the sights of others, going to watch Robin train, walking with Lord Royce's daughter and her friends, Sansa was almost never alone. But then Petyr cornered her in an alcove on her way back from dinner.

"My lord Baelish, How can I be of service to you?" Sansa asked gritting her teeth.

"I told you, call me Petyr." He kissed her roughly and Sansa can't help but wish it were The Hound. She pushes her hands against his chest but he just holds her tighter. He pushes her up against the wall, raising her on his knee. He makes quick work of her small clothes and slips inside her. He muffles her cries with his hand, her tears soaking the glove's leather. Her mother's name falls in broken syllables from his lips as he finishes. When he leaves she crumples to her knees. When her legs stop shaking enough that she can stand she walks back to her room and scrubs away any evidence of what he had done. She lays in her bed but she doesn't sleep. She doesn't need to sleep to see the nightmares.

It's a week before he comes for her again. This time he catches her in the library. Next in the great hall. Then in another alcove. Thankfully he never comes to her room, It's the only place she feels safe. She doesn't bother hiding there though, knowing if she does he will come for her there and she will have nowhere left to hide.

It's always the same. It's quick and focused on him and it's always her mother's name that he cries. He immediately leaves her and she runs to her room to scrub him off her. She doesn't understand why her aunt would scream so loudly, all it ever did was make her want to vomit. She often thought of The Hound barging in and saving her, like he did in the streets of Kings Landing, but she knew better than to hope for a hero. She almost felt safer in king's landing. Everyone wanted something and it usually came at her expense, at least in King's Landing she was never raped. She knew if The Hound asked her to leave with him again, she'd answer differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! I promise it has intention behind it! Sansa won't suffer for long! I'm basing this off a mix of the show and the book, hope you guys don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I really hate how I've done this fic so far so I'm rewriting the first 3 chapters and I'm going to write up to chapter 10 before I start posting so that it's easier for me to get into a routine for writing/posting. Please forgive me. Lots of love, Jules.


End file.
